


嫉妒的一点点后续

by kongdi



Category: xjb搞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongdi/pseuds/kongdi
Summary: 就那辆女体车的后续依旧是乱马梗





	嫉妒的一点点后续

**Author's Note:**

> 就那辆女体车的后续  
> 依旧是乱马梗

那次的突发淋雨遭人猥亵未遂事件让白宇对他哥的认知又刷新了一遍。

因为自从交往后朱一龙几乎从没在性事上强迫过他什么，工作忙再加上本来男性的身体不太适合在下位承受高强度的性爱，所以往往都是感觉上来做一次就收手，绝不会勉强他。

白宇其实也有提过直接用女体做应该更方便一点，他本人对自己这个特殊体质除了感觉一旦暴露会很麻烦之外，没其他不自在的。

 

当时朱一龙义正辞严的否决了他的提议，白宇对此怪好奇的。

按道理来说正常男人遇到这种情况跃跃欲试还来不及呢，这位哥是怎么回事？

“为什么啊……哇，哥哥你不会对女人没兴趣吧？”

然后刚扯了一个戏谑的笑就被对方揪住脸颊捏了捏。

“我是觉得那个模样的你不是我最熟悉的样子，多少有点别扭，至于我的性向——”

男人松开了掐着他脸的手，往上移轻弹了一下白宇的额头。

“大众性向，只是不巧在你这里栽倒了。”

 

或许是年长他两岁关系，朱一龙对他一直都挺温柔的。

所以当白宇被妒忌冲昏头的男人以粗暴至极的手法侵占时，完全不敢相信他哥温和的外表下还藏着这么鲜为人知的一面。

那是他第一次以女性的身体和对方做到最后，处女膜被完全撑开到极致甚至出血。

事后朱一龙帮白宇清洗干净下体从背后圈住他，在理疗箱里翻出药膏说要给他上药。

“真，真不用了。”

由于被盯着看太过羞耻，白宇合拢双腿试图挣扎拒绝，没能成功。

性转的体型差太明显了，即使只是坐着，他现在的头顶也仅仅才到朱一龙下巴那，只好闭着眼催眠自己【没什么大不了的，做都做了】。

任由男人掰开他的双腿，刻意洗干净的手指轻柔地触碰使用过度的穴口，一点点挑开闭合的阴唇试探着往里浅浅插入。

朱一龙本意是打算确认下倘若里面已经不再流血就应该没什么大碍了，但白宇的身体敏感到不过是这么反复几次查看的动作，指尖再次抽出来时已经沾染了黏腻的体液。

摩挲着手指上透明的液体，朱一龙眼光微垂，下颚抵在对方的肩膀。湿润的手触及白宇的手掌，十指相扣举到身前示意他睁开眼。

“小白，都说女性身体受到外在刺激，自保的情况下也会本能变湿。”

另一只手抚上他柔软饱满的胸乳，仿佛是为了证明什么似的不再有所举动。

“你现在是难受还是舒服呢？”

 

白宇心里清楚这还是在欺负他，先前说谎已经被惩罚过了，他抿唇不作多想老老实实承认。

“……舒服。”

这个身体潮吹带来的快感太过强烈了，有那么几秒白宇整个人脑袋都是一片空白。况且女人不像男人存在不应期，高潮几次后越发敏感，稍微一碰就会有明显反应。

被朱一龙以关心伤口为目的玩弄了没两下，下面的雌穴又重新变得湿漉漉起来。

他伸手反握住身后男人半勃的阴茎，压下体内的渴望和躁动，轻微喘息一口问道。

 

“就这么再来一次，还是我先去冲个热水澡回来和你做？”


End file.
